The Incident of the Friendly Kidnapping
by domina tempore
Summary: Teyla's friend's "kidnap" her after she returns from a particularly hard trading mission.


_Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote this in honor or Rachel Luttrell (Teyla)'s birthday. It's meant to be cheesy and silly and short; just to show the characters in an off-duty, not crisis situation. It's also posted on Atlantica under "jewel_of_athos". Enjoy!_

------------

Teyla returned from trading exhausted and unsatisfied. The traders that she had met had showed... less than favorale attitudes and had seemed more interested in hitting on her than doing anything of value. She had found herself wishing for her team, who rarely accompanied her on trading missions after an "incident" involving a cart, Ronon's gun, and some very unlucky produce. It had all been Sheppard's idea, but both Ronon and McKay had jumped into it eagerly; they'd been bored out of their minds. After that she had close to bnned them completely from joining her though she decided that this planet made her list of exceptions.

She was surprised to be caught in a group hug by her team as she stepped through the gate; but it was particularly welcomed today.

"Miss me?" she teased when they finaly released her.

"Well, we've just been feeling bad you keep going to these things alone.." Ronon began.

"Yeah, you haven't asked us to come since the incident with the cart..." Sheppard picked up. She rolled her eyes.

"What do the three of you want?" she asked suspiciously. She knew these attitudes; they were definately hiding something.

"Nothing," Sheppard maintained his innocence. "We just feel bad about the whole-"

"We were talking to Hallng and he happened to mention that today's your birthday!" McKay blurted out. Ronon and Sheppard both turned to glare at him.

"Way to blow a surprise," John growled, his anger seeming at least half real. Teyla's eyes widened as she processed that information.

"What did you do?" she asked, getting a little nervous now.

"Nothing really..."

"We just stole a few snacks from the mess..."

"And maybe mentioned something to Elizabeth and Beckett..."

"And asked them to join us..."

"We're kidnapping you," Ronon said stoicly, though he clearly wanted to break down and laugh. He and Sheppard raised guns, although they weren't real- squirt guns, maybe?- and McKay took her arm. They led her down to the jumper bay where Elizabeth and Carson were waiting and made a great show of radioing the control tower that their "prisoner" was onboard. The whole time they were making valiant but only partially successful efforts to keep from falling into hopeless hysterics. Teyla herself couldn't stop laughing- for which she was "sternly" rebuked.

They blindfolded her, and she felt the jumper start to rise. She relaxed in her seat, still a little confused but genuinely enjoying thier game. It was creative and unexpected; it smacked of Sheppard's influence. But she definately enjoyed this more then their pranks involving destroying small sections of marketplaces.

Smiling to herself, she listened to them banter as they took her to wherever they had decided to kidnap her for the day.

-  
When the jumper finally landed, all the guys went out; Teyla could hear them shuffling around and trying to carry too many things at once. Elizabeth stayed with her, to "guard the prisoner".

"What are they doing?" Teyla asked, not expecting to learn anything but rather hoping for conversation. She could imagine Elizabeth shaking her head as she as she replied.

"Honsetly, I have no idea. Whatever it is though, they seem to think that they're doing it wrong." Teyla heard faint, frustrated shouts from outside and decided that Elizabeth was right.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked.

"Mostly John's. But it was McKay's idea to kidnap you." Teyla laughed.

"Rodney?" she repeated.

"Apparently the guys are rubbing off on him." she shook her head. "I have no idea what they're trying to do."

Elizabeth and Teyla continued to chat idly until Sheppard finally came in and told them that they were ready. He took Teyla's hand and helped her stand up, and led her to the edge of the jumper's ramp before he finally removed the blindfold. When the cloth fell away from her eyes, she gasped in surprise. The guys had built some sort of throne, and covered it in flowers. But she could see why Elizabeth had had so much trouble figuring out what it actually was. It was crooked and slightly mishapen, and without a sign in McKay's best handwriting it would have been hard to distinguish the purpose of the creation. She looked around at her friend's grinning faces.

"Happy birthday!" McKay said; and it was the last moment that they kept up their serious facade. They all disolved into hopeles, joyful laughter.

Fin.

_A/N: I don't really like how I ended this; but I had no idea how to, so I kind of just cut it off. Maybe I'll do more with it if you like it, but for now I'll mark it as "finished". _


End file.
